dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Convocation
Synopsis The characters that are featured on this wiki find out they are actually creations of a bunch of DxD fans. Feeling bad about themselves, the "adult person" among these characters, James Bradley, hosts a meeting to discuss exactly what the hell's going on.... 'Character list can be found below, starts now... ' ' ' *''James Bradley '' *''Claire Bradley '' *'Goji Sperry' *'Janet Buné' *'Hel The Tet'ria' *'Hadrian Legion' *''Zenjrou Santouno'' *''Sylviana Aurelia'' *''Atalanta Pyrene'' *''Louis Lamprey'' *''Seraphina Rodriguez'' *''Alasdair Ruthven'' *''Caryoan Mammon'' *''Toraku'' *??? *Nobody *Aiden Wright *Obito Nagano *Kizuna Sasaki *Takumi Hanamura *???? *???? *???? *???? The Actual Story When we write stories, we are creating worlds with every clack of a keyboard, or stroke of a pen, if you're one of those old-fashioned types. We assume that these worlds do not, and will not, meet with ours, but, as ''Re:Creators ''shows, sometimes that happens. Now, when we, the creators of the DxD fan wikia, write our stories, we are creating our own universes, modeled greatly after the original timeline created by Ichiei Ishibumi. For Houki Minami, the world is destroyed and reborn, and Ichijou Tsukino and Berolina Gremory fill in the roles left vacant by Issei and Rias. For Gojira126, a powerful alien race invades the galaxy, and only one devil by the name of Sperry will stand up to them. For Demonicjester01, Aslatiel Bael carves out his own meaning of existence, complete with his own peerage and love interests. In my universe, a lawyer stands up to challenge the supernatural- and human- world order, and by doing so irrevocably changes global politics for ever after. All these universes are different from another as a grain of salt is from a grain of sand. Yet they are still connected by the fact that they are connected by the same thing- their shared background, rooted firmly in the tradition of large breasts and harems everywhere. The Sacred Gear known as "Book Marker" is one such indicator of this interconnectiveness- its powers allow OC-wish fulfillment authors to change their own interpretation of the universe, and allow them to transverse worlds, galaxies, even dimensions, if needed. We, the community of DxD Fanon Wikia, are the Gods of these universes. We are the ones that have granted such power to the individuals within them in the first place. Whether your intention is to create highly fleshed out characters, or to wank the universe in the likes of Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. III, we are still Gods. With the stroke of our keyboards power is bestowed, and power is taken away. Harems are granted, and swiftly destroyed. Those among us who despise the character of Issei either marginalize him, kill him, or hell, even make sure that he never existed in the first place. We are Gods, even more powerful than the God of the Bible Himself. We are the creators of the universes, and our word is supreme and heavenly law. But as terribly omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent as we are, we are not completely always there to guide our universes. We have something called lives away from the screen, and in that time we leave and do our own thing. And in such times where we do our own things, our characters, bereft of the guiding hand of their Gods, will begin to do their own thing, as well. They will have been shaped by the Gods, but now they do with their own autonomous, free will, at least until the Gods return and exercise their terrible power. Sometimes the characters will recognize this power, but odds are, they won't. Besides, our power could be compared to the One-Above-All in the Marvel Universe. Even if the characters would recognize the power we wield, they would probably attribute it to the machinations of Trihexa, or Great Red, or Ophis, since the aforementioned three are also primordial beings wielding infinite power. But even their might combined together, and with the God of the Bible's, is peanuts compared to the strength we wield. But when they do recognize it, however, and see it for what it truly is, and that their lives have been false and are just there because of the whims and amusement of some higher God that is even greater than their own, they will rise in outrage, and they will rail, but most importantly they will do something about it. And even then, we, the Gods, can still change them, interrupt them, and revert them back to how we wished they were. Gods we are, and Gods we will remain, until the end of our existences. But there are loopholes; there are little slips in our power, that the characters can exploit, because they are smart, because we have given them that smartness. In that way we have sown the seeds for our own destruction, and still we watch. Still we watch, and create. But the characters have had enough. Category:Fanon Story